Mounting collars and poles of a scaffold are traditionally made of steel and welded together to form a strong component of a scaffold. Prior art document WO 01/33013 discloses a device for interconnecting scaffolding elements and standards of a scaffolding, wherein the mounting collar is fixedly attached for example by means of a welded joint to the pole. The disadvantage with this design is high weight when scaffold is made of steel, and low load bearing capacity when scaffold is made of aluminium.
There is thus a need for an improved coupling arrangement between a mounting collar and a pole of a scaffold removing the above mentioned disadvantages.